1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to web content transmission, and particularly to web page transmission bandwidth.
2. Background
Web pages are becoming increasingly rich in content. As a result, the amount of data (e.g., bytes) needed to convey a complete web page is also increasing. Downloading such content rich web pages can be a slow process that can take multiple seconds depending on available network bandwidth between a web browser and a web server.
A web page normally contains content (e.g., text, video, audio etc.), content formatting instructions (e.g., style-sheets), user interface (UI) elements (e.g., buttons) and UI associated code that defines interactivity of the web page. Out of these, content formatting instructions, user interface (UI) elements and UI associated code are generally static (or unchanging), and account for most of the web page's bytes. Because these web page components are static, it is generally a waste of network resources and time to download them at each web page request.